Chica Nueva
by panditaloca97
Summary: Luego de la muerte de su madre Flaky escapa de el infierno de sus abuelos con su tío, el la deja en una ciudad y le deja a la joven de 16 años una nueva vida, Todos son Humanos
1. Chapter 1

Nombre: Hojaldre Flaky

Edad: 16 años

Ocupación: Sirvienta

Clase Social: Mocker (pobre)

Familia: Madre muerta hace 4 años, se fue a la guerra cuando tenía 1 año, un tío, sin hermanos, sin más familia que ella quiera.

Residencia: Casa abandonada de su tio.

Estado civil: Soltera

Talentos, hobbies: Cantar

Físico: Chica de 1,60 metros, muy delgada, pelo rojo lacio hasta la cintura, un poco de caspa, blanca, ojos rojos carmesí.

Personalidad: Algo tímida, asustadizo, bastante valiente, ella esta dispuesta a hacer lo que sea para lograr sus objetivos, no le cuesta mucho tomarle confianza a la gente con la que se encariña.

Historia:

Todo comenzó hace 4 años, cuando mi madre murió, cuando tenía solo 12 años, recuerdo que siempre que enfermaba me pedía que le cante, ella decía ``esa es mi cura, Flaky tienes un don, es un milagro no dejes que nuestras circunstancias se lleven tu espíritu, por favor sigue``, ella siempre creyó en mí, me gustaría poder haber seguido su consejo pero no pude, y no podre…

Apenas ella murió me dejaron con una parte de mi familia que no conocía, honestamente no conocía a mi familia. Eran mis abuelos del mi lado paterno, ellos siempre nos odiaron a mí y a mi madre, me decían ``Por ti y por tu madre se fue nuestro hijo, tenia tanto por hacer y lo arruinaste todo `` viví con ellos hasta hace unos meses, ellas me trataban como una empleada, tal vez peor, pero gracias a su otro hijo también odiado, mi tío Mole, lo odiaban porque era visco, lo tomaban nada mas como si fuera una carga mas como yo, me saco de esa casa, en un camión, y me dejo en la cuidad me dio un poco de dinero, y me dejo en una casucha, era un palacio para mi, el no pudo venir conmigo, me llevo a escondidas en la noche con la excusa para comprar algo, pero si el no se quedaba con ellas, me buscarían y todo empeoraría, asi que me quede, no podía hacer nada mas, el con el dinero, me dio una dirección dijo que allí podría conseguir trabajo, una fecha, hoy, luego de 2 meses de mi escape con mole, hoy es 21 de octubre, el trabajo era de sirvienta.

Llevaba un vestido blanco algo corto, unos 5 cm arriba de mis rodillas, pelo suelto, sin zapatos.

Fui caminando guiándome por los nombres de las calles y los números, preguntando cuando podía, pero luego de unos 30 minutos de búsqueda lo encontré, estaba un poco mas lejos de lo que pensaba, era un mansión gigante, enorme, ocupaba casi toda la manzana. Casi no podía creer que trabajaría allí. Me quede mirando como tonta una y otra vez comprobando si el número de la casa era realmente el mismo que el de la casa, pero siempre era el mismo resultado, era el mismo. Había un pequeño timbre, lo apreté, hiso un sonido muy fuerte que por un momento me asusto, salió el mayordomo y fue hasta las rejas, donde yo me encontraba.

- ¿A que viene señorita? - era un hombre mayor, un poco alto, algo de bigote blanco como el resto de su pelo, parecía muy mayor.

-Buenos días mi nombre es hojaldre Flaky, vengo por el puesto de doncella.

-Pase por favor- El saca una llave negra, parecía del mismo estilo que la reja, la abrió, entre y vi todo el patio, todo el pasto era verde y bien cortado, árboles frondosos, era muy largo y bello, como si fuera de un cuento, no me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado como una tonta, con media sonrisa hasta que me llamo el mayordomo.

-Señorita- Me voltee y me sonroje un poco.

-perdón, es que es tan bello

-Si, me puede seguir?

-Seguro- seguí caminando detrás de el, mirando todo. El abrió la puerta principal, dentro era realmente como un cuento de hadas, había unas largas escaleras de mármol, las paredes eran blancas con toques de madera, obras de arte en todos lados, mas plantas, a lo lejos se veían más pinturas y unas cabezas de venado arriba de una chimenea. Los pisos eran de cerámico blanco con toques negros.

-Suba las escaleras, en la 3ra puerta de la derecha, allí esta el despacho del señor Conwell, cuando terminen con su charla búsqueme para que le explique sus horarios.

-Okay, muchas gracias señor…

-Charles

-Muchas gracias Charles- Fui y subí las escaleras, mientras iba tenía miedo de manchar la alfombra roja de terciopelo con mis pies así que tuve que ir en puntitas de pie, mire a la derecha, había un cuadro grande de un señor y sus 2 hijos, el señor tenía la cara muy seria, tenía el pelo verde y ojos marrones, de no ser por los ojos sus hijos serian su viva imagen. Sus hijos eran algo bastante distintos uno del otro, ambos llevaban uniforme militar, uno con boina y otro sin la boina, el que no tenia boina tenía el iris del ojo izquierdo, en su bolsillo tenía unos dulces que sobresalían, y en el pelo tenía una mecha de color verde mas amarillento. En cambio el otro chico parecía completamente normal, era más lindo, pelo verde oscuro igual que su padre y su hermano, tenía un cuchillo de caza guardado en su bolsillo, cuando me di cuenta ya tenía las mejillas un poco ruborizadas. Cuando termine de subir las escaleras mira a mi alrededor, hasta que mi vista se desvió a la de otro cuarto, en el otro cuarto estaba el chico del cuadro, el que tenia la boina, parecía bastante sorprendido, y un poco ruborizado igual que yo, le sonreí y le salude con la mano, el solo me miro y seguí caminando, hasta que llegue a la 3ra puerta derecha del pasillo, respire hondo un par de veces y entre.

-Hola- dije bastante timida.


	2. Nueva Sirvienta

Nueva Dondella

-¿Quién es?-

-S s soy Hojaldre Flaky, vengo por el trabajo de sirvienta.

-Pase por favor- Abrí la puerta y lo vi, era un hombre de unos 50 años, pelo verde gastado pero con varios mechones blancos, tenia un traje negro. Mire a la habitación, era elegante, había un par de sillones negros de cuero, había una chimenea sin encender, las cortinas verdes oscuro estaban abiertas dejando pasar toda la luz solar, tenia un escritorio cerca de la chimenea, en el habían algunas carpetas verdes y azules y hojas.

-Hola Flaky, por favor siéntate- dijo sentado en un sillón de cuero grande en su escritorio.

-Buenos días señor Conwell- dije y me senté en uno de sus sillones.

-Así que quieres ser la doncella?- dijo mirando el contenido de un sobre marrón claro grande.

-Si señor, por favor, realmente lo necesito- dije apenada mirando hacia abajo.

-Lose, tienes el empleo- dijo sonriendo, no pude evitar que salgan las lagrimas de la alegría, el se levanto de su sillón y se sentó al lado mío.

-No llores, solo sonríe- dijo y me dio un pañuelo, me seque las lágrimas y le di la mejor sonrisa que pude.- Sabes, yo conocí a tu madre.- dijo mirando al suelo recordando.

-Cuando?- le pregunte algo confundida.

-Hace muchos muchos años, Meredith Hojaldre, nos conocíamos cuando éramos chicos, desde ese momento no dejamos de ser amigos, es una mujer muy buena- dijo sonriendo un poco todavía mirando hacia abajo.

-Era- dije triste mirando también al piso desanimada resistiendo las lagrimas en mis ojos- Falleció hace unos años. Cuando tenía 12.

-Oh- se sorprendido y me miro algo triste también.- Perdón.

-No hay problema, siempre que alguien querido se va es mejor quedarse con sus sonrisas que con sus lágrimas- dije y sonreí cuando la recordé.

-Cambiando de tema… tengo 2 hijos, Flippy y Nutty, ambos tienen 17, Flaky – lo mire y el me miraba serio- Ten cuidado con Flippy.

-Si señor- dije sin entenderlo. Me levante de el asiento, fui a la puerta y agarre el picaporte.

-Y Flaky- Me voltee haciendo volar mi pelo por un segundo.- Comienzas mañana- le sonreí y abrí la puerta. Justo cuando abrí completamente la puerta callo un chico al suelo, al parecer teníamos compañía. Era el chico de los dulces del cuadro.

-Hola Nutty, que pasa? Te dormiste en la puerta?- dijo riendo su padre.

Me arrodille y quedamos casi cara a cara, le sonreí y le ofrecí mi mano.

-Hola, soy Hojaldre Flaky.- dije y el tomo mi mano mirándome a los ojos.

-Ho hola, soy Nutty, un gusto conocerte- me levante y le ayude a pararse.

-Igualmente.- nos quedamos tomados de la mano, parecía una buena persona, algo loca, pero no mala.

-Nutty ¿Por qué no la acompañas a su casa?- dijo su padre.

-No es necesario, Charles me dijo que tenía que decirme unas cosas todavía, además no quiero hacerle perder el tiempo.

-No hay problema, te acompaño, pero primero, Charles esta seguramente en la cocina, baja las escaleras y ve hacia la derecha, todo derecho luego del comedor y ahí esta.- dijo el chico.- Te espero afuera- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Gracias- dije y cuando estaba a punto de salir.

-Nutty, quédate aquí, debo decirte algunas cosas.- dijo el padre.

-Bueno- dijo- Cualquier cosa espérame afuera.

-Okay- Salí de la habitación dejándolos solos, baje las escaleras y fui al comedor.

-Hey tu- me voltee, era el otro chico del cuadro, el del cuchillo de caza- eres la nueva moker no? – dijo con tono de burla.

-Si- dije, era diferente al de la foto, tenia ojos dorados, tenían una mirada maniática que me asustaba un poco.

-Ven, solo quiero jugar contigo- dijo con malicia, con algo de miedo por el comentario me acerque lentamente, me ofreció su mano, yo lo mire algo insegura, pero no tenia otra opción, necesitaba el empleo, en cada paso que hacía hacia el su sonrisa desquiciada crecía haciéndose mas aterradora hasta que llegue- Vale, ahora intenta esquivar mis movimientos, solo será con los brazos, bueno comencemos.

No pensé que se lo iba a tomar tan enserio, esquive su primer golpe, aunque era demasiado rápido, era como si quisiera tomar mi brazo, pero para mi desgracia no el segundo, me agarro muy fuerte el brazo, a cada segundo que pasaba lo apretaba mas fuerte hasta que grite del dolor, el me dejo el brazo, tenia la marca de sus manos todavía. Note que tenía algunas lágrimas por el dolor

-Te duele mucho?- dijo algo sádico

-Si, te importa?

-No mucho, pero esto solo es el principio, tómalo como una presentación.- Se acerco a mi y me seco las lagrimas, debido a la cercanía me sonroje un poco. Pero ya no le tenía miedo, no era gran cosa.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Flippy- dije y levante la mano del brazo que estaba bien.

-Fue un gusto estrujarte Flaky- dijo, tomo mi mano y la beso con caballerosidad, definitivamente ya no lo entendía. Me sonrío y se fue. Seguí mi camino y llegue a la cocina. Charles estaba terminando de lavar algún plato.

-Hola- dije acercándome a el.

-Hola niña- dijo, parecía el abuelo típico, de los que te cuentan cuentos, o historias de su vida, el que me hubiera encantado tener, tenia un smoking como uniforme, se seco las manos y fue a la mesada, allí estaba mi uniforme- Toma, es obligatorio tenerlo todos los días, luego puedes cambiarte aquí.

-Gracias- luego se dio la vuelta y saco un pote con galletas.

-También esto, parece que tienes hambre.

-Señor, no puedo aceptarlo, por favor quédeselo- dije y trate de dárselo pero el no lo acepto.

-No hay ningún inconveniente, al contrario, las hice para usted- dijo y las acepte.

-Gracias.

-Debes venir aquí mañana a las 6 de la mañana con el uniforme ya puesto, te estaré esperando en la reja, pero solo será esta ves, luego de ese día nunca mas lo hare ya que tendrás tus llaves de la casa. Cuando entres tienes que ir hasta aquí, la cocina, e ir a las puertas de la heladera, allí habrá una lista de todo lo que tendrás que hacer en todo el día. Sabes cocinar?

-Si, se un poco.

-Perfecto, ya que tendrás que cocinar las comidas.- estaba algo sorprendida pero no era mucho, mi abuela con maltratos me obligaba a cocinarles, no tarde mas de 1 mes en aprender varias de sus recetas.-Bueno, eso es todo.

-Hasta mañana Charles.

-Hasta mañana joven Flaky-

Salí de la hermosa mansión, allí estaba Nutty esperándome.


End file.
